mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marriage
I think it should be mentioned whether or not it is possible to marry the leader of the realm and whether or not it holds any extra bonuses. any other opinions on this topic? Tankmeister 02:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Marriage with leaders I personally do not believe it's possible to marry a leader of a faction, I had 67 relations with the Vaegir king (Playing a woman) and about 20 or so with the faction itself, having accumulated well over 600 renown and had a persuasion of 7. I could still not marry him, he already had a wife. I believe all faction leaders have a wife from the start of the game, but I'll attempt to help and heir to the throne and see if he can be married. :Dunno. But you can always give it a try. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 08:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Location of Wife If you get married and you don't have a castle or town, your wife hangs out wherever your faction leader is based. For example, if you serve King Harlaus, then your wife will hang out in Praven. If you get a castle, your wife will move there. If you get a town, she will leave the castle and move to the town. But once you have 2+ towns, how does your wife determine which one to be in? I ask this because I own Halmar, Dhirim, and Sargoth. My wife first based herself in my first town, Halmar. When I captured Dhirim, she stayed in Halmar. When I was granted Sargoth, she moved there. I want her in Dhirim though, since it's the most central location. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be a command to tell her where to base herself. I wonder if there is a way I can influence her choice, or if not, if I can force her to rebase to Dhirim by manipulating some ini file or something. :I can't answer with any certainty, but I imagine it is tied to one of two possibilities. 1: Halmar outranks Dhirim because you captured it first, while Sargoth outranks Halmar because it is a capital city (of the Nords). 2: The highest prosperity wins, Sargoth as a capital probably had higher relative prosperity when you claimed it. I suppose you could try increasing Dhirim's prosperity and see if she relocates. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::It may be the 1st, because Dhirim is the most prosperous of my towns. Not sure if it helps, but when I click on Notes and the Characters to see myself, down where it lists my holdings, it lists the towns in this order: Sargoth, Curaw, Halmar, Dhirim. Dhirim gets no respect :-( :::I had a look at how the cities are sorted by the default ownership, some listed the capital city first, but others did not. It certainly isn't alphabetical, so there must be some strange sorting algorithm the game uses and your wife goes to the first one listed, whatever city that may be (I do know cities are always first, followed by castles, followed by villages, so your wife certainly isn't going to downgrade accommodations). Unfortunately, my knowledge of the game code is limited, and I can't figure out how the system for listing works. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:28, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Divorce? Is there a way to get divorced? If you get married is there any way to marry someone else? Or are you stuck being married forever? 18:39, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Perspective :As far as I know, you're stuck. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC)